Rosalia Lambert
Rosalia Lambert is a tribute made by Biel1458. She cannot be used without her permission Information Name: Rosalia Lambert Age: 15 District: 3 Gender: Female Personality: Rosalia cares a lot about her family, and every good person around her. She likes to make the change, and most of all, she doesn't accept the lack of justice in the society. Weapon: Katana, traps and wires Height: 5`6 Strenghts: Technology, using a katana, making friends. She is also a good swimmer Weaknesses: Fishing, hunting and holding breath Fears: Dying Interview strategy: Be honest, so she`ll not lie when she state how the Capitol is nice with the tributes Bloodbath strategy: No participation, she cannot risk her life in there. Games strategy: Hide during most of the time, make a rock katana and hunt with it Backstory: Rosalia was born in an extremely poor family of District 3. She grew up being educated by her parents, that loved her and would kill to protect their little daughter. Her family was extremely poor, but this never made Rosalia upset. Her family had enough money for food and to survive, but most of all, they would protect Rosalia. During her childhood, she learned about the values of the life, and how to be optimist in hard situations. To make sure their child was learning all, they made a game daily. On this game, Rosalia always said everything she loved in her life: Her family, her opportunities, her friends, and the kindness of the people around her. Growing up, Rosalia started to have more friends, and was known because of her sweet and optimist personality and kindness, but it was all because of her family. Unfortunatelly, one day, a fire happened in front of her house. The fire started to run out of control, and in some minutes, Rosalia`s house was on fire. Her parents died, but Rosalia was able to escape, but she was really damaged. The surgeons needed to change her face completely. One of her eyes were burned, so they needed to remake it. They made a glass substitute, but with it, she was only able to see with her left eye. The Happy Games she made with her parents, was gone. There was not a good side in the situation. There was nobody left she loved. She started to be depressed, and was sent to an orphanage. There, the kind Rosalia was gone. She only saw the darkness around her, and every thing on her life was one more step to an empty and hopeless future. There, she never more said a word, and never smiled. She had no friends, she had no hope. Years there, this changed. The mayor lost one of his daughters in the Hunger Games, and was highly depressed, so his wife adopted Rosalia, as a last try to make him happy. Rosalia then showed him her Happy Game, and soon, he started to love Rosalia, and escaped from the depression. Rosalia was extremely happy. She had new parents and a new sister, but everything good last a small time. Days after her 15th birthday, Rosalia was reaped. When her name was called, her sister shouted: "I volun-" "No you don't" - Said Rosalia. With a determinated expression, Rosalia walked confidently to the stage, and promised she was going to return. Her parents were feeling smashed. They were going to lost another daughter to The Capitol. In a last sign of rebellion, they put their hand on their mouths and started to whistle (District 3's sign), but this was not seen as a good thing. Rosalia's parents were dragged to a car, but the population wouldn't let it happen. They fought the peacekeepers, but before Rosalia could say goodbye to them, she and her District partner were dragged to the train, without even going to the justice building, but now, Rosalia needs to win. And she will win. She will win for her family. She doesn't even know if they are alive, but she will try, not just for herself. She will return and justice will be made, doesn't matter the cost. Family: Alex Grett Lambert (real father) Nina Lambert (real mother) Mayor Jackson Carltown (adoptive father) Kalia Carltown (adoptive mother) Mia Carltown (adoptive sister) Token: A lightining bracelet Victims: TBA Participations The First All-Star Hunger Games Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Reaped Category:Biel1458